Fiona X Imogen
by Moogle Magic
Summary: The cute story of Fiona and Imogen
1. Fiona meets Imogen

**Chapter 1 – Fiona meets Imogen**

It was Imogen Moreno's first day of school in Degrassi. She was all alone in a big school. She is a quirky girl who seems to be having difficulty making friends when Fiona Coyne took the initiative to talk to this cute but queer individual. Maybe this year, I could find my one true love, Fiona chuckled to herself. I'm going to be a senior this year. I will rule this school!

"Imogen Moreno?" asked Fiona with a gentle voice. Fiona is a well-known socialite former alcoholic lip-gloss lesbian. "I'm Fiona!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Fiona" The shy girl replied.

"Are you a new student? I could show you where your class is and then after we can hang out at the dot?" Fiona added.

"I've heard many things about you, Fiona" Imogen said. "Be careful of Homophobic"

"Getting used to it, I guess!" She laughed.

"I am in grade 11" Imogen said

"Grade 12 here" Fiona replied. "Maybe we have some classes together? We could hang out at lunch... If you want"

"Of course I would love to!" Imogen said happily.

"Sure! I'll meet you at your locker at lunch" Fiona smiled. She has the feeling that they could be really, really good friends.


	2. the dot

~~After School~~

Fiona and Imogen walked to the dot.

Fiona ordered 2 cups of Green Tea Latte for themselves and starts the introduction.

"So, can you tell me about yourself?" Fiona asked sipping into her cup.

"Oh, nothing much… My father is a lecturer in a University, and divorced… I am the only child; I am sort of being neglected now, ha-ha"

"WOW! She is so tall and pretty gentleman, or gentlewoman, perhaps" Imogen thought to herself.

"How about you? Fiona?"

"Hmm…" Fiona said.

"Hey, DYKE!" Someone rudely shouted at Fiona.

"Shh- Jeezuz Chryst, Owen!" Fiona screamed at a hockey jock called Owen.

Owen turned to Imogen and laugh evilly, "Is this bitch targeting you? Fiona is going straight… To HELL! Frankly speaking, she is too beautiful to be a lesbian and you don't know what you're doing. You are too innocent to be gay.""

"Maybe I should go home now, Bye Fiona!" Imogen being humiliated.

"But…" Fiona was shocked.

"See you at school, Fiona"


	3. FionaImogen's Thoughts

Imogen ran home as fast as humanly possible. She ran to her room and locked the door.

"What's this feeling?"

"My heart… Beating so hard…"

"But she is not a boy..."

"Oh man, how am I going to face her?"

"I ran out from the dot rudely…"

"Sigh…."

"I have never felt this way with a girl before"

"She is going to be angry with me… What a 'nice' day of my first day at school"

Imogen was feeling exhausted and feel asleep after she had her dinner and done her homework.

Fiona, on the other hand…

After Imogen ran away from the dot, Owen and she had a terrible verbal abused.

"What the fuck are you doing, Owen?" She yelled angrily.

"Bitch, you need to learn how NOT to target little girls!"

"You are so inconsiderate! I was just trying to be a friend with a new kid at school!"

Fiona then took Owen's hockey stick and started beating him up until she broke his hockey stick. Nobody dares to stop Fiona.

After Fiona stomped home, she thought about Imogen all night long.

"She's so cute!"

"I want to keep her and buy lots of nice stuff for her!"

"I will protect her forever"

"But I am not doing anything freaky…"

"Oh boy, she is so…. Cute!"


	4. At school Lunch

**Chapter 4 – At school… Lunch**

Imogen tried her very best to avoid Fiona at school even though almost all her classes are the same as Fiona.

When it was lunch time, "Maybe I should avoid Fiona and go to the dot and have a quick lunch" Imogen though to herself.

"To keep Imogen from being awkward with a lesbian like me, I should leave school for a while and have lunch at the dot…"

While at the dot, Imogen was sipping into her coffee, she heard Fiona calling her. Nowhere to hide, she pretends to ignore her presence.

"Imogen?" Fiona slowly touched Imogen's shoulder. Imogen jumped a little, and slowly her cheeks are full of red!

"KYAAA!" Though Fiona "Blushy baby!"

"What are you doing here, Imogen?" Fiona started the conversation.

"Erm… Just chilling…" Imogen looks nervous, Fiona could tell.

"Can I still with you, Imogen? I really want to be friends…" Fiona said.

"Sure, you can sit beside me" Imogen replied.

"What if I told you that I really want you to be my projects partner?" Fiona chirped.

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"For you to find me here of all places, we must be soul mates!" Imogen giggles.

"Wow, I am so in trouble. Time to clean up the loft…" Fiona thought.

"Let's go back to school after eating… together!" Imogen said.

"Yes, Let's!" Fiona replied.


End file.
